Sparks
by sweet as stars
Summary: she saw sparks. first standalone evaah :


The night was cool. Star sitting brightly on the midnight blue sky along with the glowing moon. Her white skirt moved with the light breezes hitting her pale skin, she inhaled the cold air, closing her eyes she exhaled. It was silent, that's the reason she came out here for. Her family was driving here insane! She loved them dearly despite there embarassing behavior. She couldn't help but smile then chuckle. "That's some dinner we're having" a voice said, she loved it. She thought it was melodic and sweet. She looked up to find him looking down at her, "Yeah, they could be really crazy sometimes"

He snickered, "They are something" He sat next to her not taking his eyes of her. She was beautiful, she was his best friend. Her grey eyes so eye catching, her black silky smooth hair cascaded down to her stomach, her figure so delicate and fragile, her voice so quiet and genuine. She giggled, "Sorry about my grandmother, she is not very pleasant after her fourth drink"

"I noticed but it's funny you know, a very small woman cursing at you" He laughed, "It's cute"

She looked at him and chuckled, "You are like one of the first people who said that. I would get like a "she's ninety-nine pounds of evil" or "what a horrible little person" or they would make an excuse to leave early. You know she once fired a gun to one of our guest?"

His eyes widened, "Liar"

"No I'm serious! The guy like ran out yelling "this is the real world lady, you don't just shoot people when you feel like it" I turned my body to face him, resting my arm on the steps. She giggled by the look of his face. His facial expression was humorous but it soften, he chuckled. "Remind me not piss your grandmother off"

"I will" She looked at him for once directly to his eyes, he smiled and she smiled back. She looked away, pulled her lips to a tight line. He smiled when he saw her cheeks turn into a shade on pink, he held her hand curling his finger between hers. "It's great to have you back in my life again, brings back memories"

She said quietly, "Same here, you have no idea"

Out of the blue, there faces were just centimeters away from eachother. He caressed her cheek as she froze in shock, she had this guilty pleasure of just to forget everything and kiss him there and now but that wasn't going to happen. He pulled her closer to him there bodies fitting perfectly like a finished puzzle. There lips brushed slightly against eachother, right when they leaned in, "Rory, I think you should check on Joey" She pushed him away and avoided her mother's and his gaze. She stared at the swing and said, "I'll be there in a s-sec"

Her mother nodded and went back inside. This wasn't good, she saw everything, "Uhh..I should go check on him"

He shook his head putting what just happened to the back of his mind. "Oh yeah yeah! Goodnight Rory"

"Night Tom"

-----

She knocked on the door and waited for a reply. Nothing. She grabbed the handle and twisted it letting herself in. "You okay?"

Joey lifted his head and wearily looked at her, "I'm throwing up like a mad man am I okay? yeah Rory I'm peachy keen, peachy FUCKING keen" She flicked her bangs and kept her eyes on the floor. She ignored his rude behavior and nodded, "So you don't need anything?"

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. She nodded and walked in and sat in front of him. She grabbed a towel and wipe the sweat off his forehead, she ran her finger through his hair. "Hey it's okay to feel vulnerable sometimes" She said quietly. He looked up at her and quickly looked away. She sighed and kissed his forehead, "Night"

-----

Meanwhile Tom couldn't sleep. What happen outside with him and Rory was playing over and over his head. That was closest he'd ever gotten to Rory. He turned his side feeling trying to not think of her. He sat up and looked at the door. He opened and looked to his sides and walked towards her door. He leaned his head against the door and stayed there for a few more seconds. He sighed as he walked back to his room.

Rory frowned sitting up quickly. She walked out of her room towards his door, she leaned her head against the door. She grabbed the handle and let herself in, "Tom"

He looked up and smiled, "Hey"

"I can't sleep" She simply said. She closed the door gently behind her.

"Come here" He said, patting his side. She laid next to him laying her head on his arm and her arms around him, "I'm getting cold feet"

"Literally or expression way?" He lifted his head to look at her.

Tears streamed down her cheeks, "I can't marry him, I've been thinking about it and thinking about it and I'm just not sure. I mean I don't think I love him enough to spend the rest of my life with him"

"This is common for an almost newly weds" He said.

"I know but Tom I can't get married I'm twenty-one who was put in the spotlight when he proposed. I don't think I really love him"

He kissed her forehead, "Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah" She whispered, "I need to talk to him"

He lifted her hand looking at the engagement ring, "I have something to tell you" He frowned when she didn't anwser he looked at her finding her asleep, his lips formed into a small smile. "I need to tell you that, I'm in love with you" He whispered. He was happy she was there after three years that we haven't spoken to eachother. That day she called him to tell her the big new, she's getting married. That broke him, he had no one to blame but himself. His smile faded after thinking that. His eyelids drooping, he fell into a dreamless sleep.

-----

Her eyes fluttered open when rays of light lit up this room. She looked up finding herself next to Tom and finding Joey standing by the doorway. He walked out the room, "Shit" I ran out the room. "Joey!"

"Really Rory!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry, there was alot on my mind I came in there and talked to him next I knew I went to sleep, nothing happened"

"I believe you but I need to ask you something?" He nodded, "Do you really love me?"

"Uh" She looked at him and down at the ground. she slipped the ring off, "I'm sorry Joey, we both have alot to expirience and I just can't"

He was disappointed and took the ring, "I understand, you love him don't you?"

She looked at at him and nodded, "Yeah"

"I could tell by the way you look at eachother" He said, he kissed her forehead. "Go to him before it's too late"

He so got that phrase from the movies. she shook my head and nodded, "Yeah"

Rory ran back to the house, opening every door looking for Tom. "Tom!"

She checked his bedroom he wasn't there, "Tom!"

I ran back downstairs, "Mom?"

"Yes"

"Where's Tom?" She said as she breathe heavily.

"Yeah, overheard telling his friend Harry he was going to the beach" She ran out the house towards the road. Her legs begging to stop she ignored the pain beads of sweat trickled her down her temple. She suddenly stopped, she was at the beach, waves crashing the sound of it soothed her. She saw a tall figure she smiled and ran to him. "Tom!"

He turned around, "Rory?"

"I have to tell you something that I've been wanting to tell since we were fifteen" She said.

He nodded for her to continue.

"That day you left I was heartbroken, school was not the same without you and all this time I was in denial about it. I used Joey to forget about you I told him I loved him even though I didn't. Tom.." She gulped, "I'm in love with you"

He was shocked, "You're not wearing your ring"

"Yeah, no more wedding" She said smirking. He smiled and pulled her to him crashing his lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck running her fingers through his soft blonde hair. He caressed her cheek as one was wrapped around her waist.

Rory's Point Of View

We kissed and kissed and kissed. It felt good to finally tell him and it was great he felt the same way. Like most stories, they have happy endings and well this is my happy ending.

**FIN**

Reviews to tell what you think? yeh? (:


End file.
